1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, a program, and an information processing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, there are many information processing systems each including an information input apparatus which accepts input of information from a user and an information processing apparatus which executes processing in accordance with the information received from the information input apparatus. The information processing apparatus causes the following to be displayed on, for example, a display surface provided thereto: a screen in which objects such as a text box, a button, and a link are pasted (e.g., Web page). In order to select a desired object from the displayed objects, the user inputs information for selecting the desired object to the information input apparatus. The information processing apparatus determines which object was selected by the user in accordance with, for example, the information for selecting the desired object which is received from the information input apparatus. There are various technologies for inputting the information for selecting the desired object by the user to the information input apparatus.
For example, in order that the user can select the desired object, there is a technology for determining that an object to which a cursor points is the desired object. In this technology, for example, the user can specify a direction and a distance along the direction by the direction in which an operating tool such as a finger is moved on a touch panel provided to an information input apparatus and the distance along that direction. Further, for example, the user can also specify a direction and a distance along the direction by the direction in which a mouse provided to the information input apparatus is moved and the distance along that direction. An information processing apparatus causes a cursor to move on the display surface in accordance with, for example, the direction and the distance input to the information input apparatus by the user, determines that the object to which the cursor points is a desired object, and displays a focus on the desired object.
Further, in order that the user can select the desired object, there is a technology for inputting a direction to an information input apparatus by the user using a 5-way key or the like. In this technology, for example, it is necessary that the user input any one of left, right, up, and down directions by using the 5-way key or the like to the information input apparatus. An information processing apparatus causes the focus to move to a new object based on a position currently being focused on and any one of the left, right, up, and down directions that is transmitted from the information input apparatus.
In addition, for example, there is also disclosed a technology (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-209495) in which, when a user presses one of the left, right, up, and down directions on an arrow key provided to an information input apparatus, an information processing apparatus causes a cursor to move in the direction that the user presses. Accordingly, it becomes possible that a user who is unfamiliar with the operation of a mouse easily move a cursor.